Market potential exists for the development of low technology products to assist older adults in completing common household tasks. A number of retailers have expressed interest in distributing/retailing such products. Transport tasks such as doing the laundry are especially problematic. LIFESPAN ASSOCIATES, INC. proposes to design and manufacture a lightweight, mobile product that carries, raises and lowers the load. The product will overcomes limitations found in current products, enabling older adults to continue to perform daily household tasks independently. In Phase II research, the prototype will undergo further revision through product development research consisting of human factors tests with a prototype revised according to Phase I results and video presentation of the new prototype's functions and benefits. Manufacturing capabilities will be explored and developed to create working prototypes for extended use and assessment in the subsequent product evaluation research. Finally, product functions, features and benefits will be evaluated by a nationally representative sample of older adults. Research findings will result in the final product design which most meets consumers needs in transport tasks as well as manufacturing specifications and requirements for Phase III commercialization. PROPOSED COMMERCIAL APPLICATION: Older consumers desire products to enhance activities of everyday life. With almost 1/3 of the population projected to 55+ by the year 2020, retailers recognize the need to market products to this age group. Catalogue companies seek out new product sources. Retailers, such as drugstores chains, now carry products for independence. Organizations stating an interest in distributing/retailing such products include the Fairhill Center for the Elderly in Cleveland, OH and The Bissell Company. Health Care Division in Grand Rapids. MI.